


Взбираясь По Холму

by OkamiKuro



Category: Neon Genesis Evangelion
Genre: ? - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Canon - Manga, First Crush, First Love, Gen, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Implied/Referenced Torture, M/M, Major character death - Freeform, One-Sided Relationship, Prose Poem, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Crush, Unrequited Love, maybe? - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-25
Updated: 2018-04-25
Packaged: 2019-04-27 18:08:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14431224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OkamiKuro/pseuds/OkamiKuro
Summary: Громв наших сердцах





	Взбираясь По Холму

**Author's Note:**

  * For [humanyubel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/gifts).
  * A translation of [Running up That Hill](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3934783) by [humanyubel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/humanyubel/pseuds/humanyubel). 



> Меня откровенно удивил тот факт, что этот фанфик - 2015 года, а у него так мало оценок. Должно быть, это связано с непопулярностью этого пейринга, и это, по правде, сильно меня огорчает. Весьма специфичный шиппинг, но я его не променяю ни на какие КаоСины, зуб даю. Потому что гопник/обиженный на всех и вся ребёнок - самое прекрасное сочетание (нет)  
> Смерть Тодзи является (!) каноном, что было изображено в манге. Да, это больно. Да, в это сложно поверить, но это правда.  
> Разрешение получено!
> 
> Author's notes/заметки автора:  
> Это для Aster опять. https://youtu.be/vN_67KMy9W0?list=PLMOtF1p3FB7yVC3RIdB-Ipakshc04T4Or Название фанфика и резюме из этой песни, так как я слушала ее, когда писала.

Наверное, так Тодзи извинялся столь искренне

Он не уверен

Это могло быть тем, что Тодзи всегда был в его поле зрения

        — Ботан, мы зайдём за мороженым? Я расплачиваюсь! — он никогда не подмечал того, что Тодзи всегда расплачивался за свой счёт. Наверное, Тодзи знал, что тот знал.

Это могло быть тем, что Тодзи заливался румянцем, когда троица садится вместе под тенью древа после уроков, и Кенске делает кроткие замечания по поводу того, что Тодзи не должен был дремать на уроке, ведь у него мог быть кто-то, кто мог бы передать ему записи.

                                      — Почему я должен бодрствовать во время урока, когда ботан, сидящий здесь, даст мне посмотреть классную работу. — он позволит даже ближе придвинуться к Тодзи, и после, рука Тодзи свисает подле его плеча.

                                                                             — Да, конечно… — лицо Тодзи заливается краской от такой близости, даже если они просто болтают о домашнем задании.

Это могло быть то, как когда они вместе идут после школы, Тодзи всегда будет нести рюкзак Синдзи.

_— Не слишком ли твой рюкзак тяжелый? — Кенске станет ехидничать._

_— Надо наращивать мышцы! — ответит Тодзи._

Синдзи перестал протестовать после пятого раза. Тодзи всё-таки был его другом.

Однажды, он предложил сделать домашнее бенто Тодзи, и готов был поклясться, что лицо Тодзи засветилось, словно Рождественская ёлка.

                                                   — Правда? Мужик, спасибо! Я устал брать себе обеды из кафетерия, конечно же, они хороши, но согласись, это иногда становится скучным!

На следующий день, за обедом, он смотрит, как Тодзи копается в нетерпении. Он боится, что Тодзи подавился от того, как покраснело его лицо. Он всё равно улыбается и спрашивает, хорошо ли.

Он узнает, что стал первым человеком, который сделал обед для Тодзи. Он рад, что может сделать это для него.

Тодзи падает на колени перед ним, плачет и говорит ему, насколько он боится. Он боится того, что случится с Евой. Он плачет Синдзи в рубашку.

Он выглядит таким подавленным, Синдзи чувствует страх в животе. Тодзи не был таким, Тодзи был солнечными улыбками и раскрасневшимися лицами. Он был смехом и дружбой. Он был силён. Тодзи ожидает, чтобы узнать, что тот скажет.

Он не знает.

Он не знает, как определить их дружбу, но он чувствует, что эти воспоминания имеют некую важность

Он кричит сейчас:

                - Нет! Нет! Нет! Не заставляй меня- не нАДО! - впрочем, уже поздно, он слышит скрип метала или из чего там сделана Ева. Он чувствует умирающего Тодзи в своей руке.

Он задается вопросом, знал ли Тодзи о том, что происходило, если он должен был смотреть, в теле, которое уже не было его, как его друг убил его.  
Он ненавидит своего отца. Он ненавидит своего отца за то, что тот покинул его. Он ненавидит своего отца за то, что тот никогда не ценил его. Он ненавидит своего отца за то, что тот заставил его убить друга своими же руками.

_«Это должен был быть я.»_

Он не знал, что в квартире Тодзи до сих пор были жалкие попытки сделать домашний обед для него. Всё в грубой форме сердца. Наверное, это "спасибо".

Он никогда не узнает.


End file.
